clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magician's Apprentice
The Magician's Apprentice is the story of Willy the Penguin becoming Berundugus' apprentice, with humorous results. The Event Sorcerer Berundugus is practicing his magic for the day, when his young apprentice, Willy the Penguin, comes in with pails of water to dump into a recreational pool facility. Berundugus then, after creating several images out of smoke from spells out of a book, closes it and walks up to his quarters, saying to his apprentice- "I want that pool filled by tomorrow", says Berundugus, as his apprentice nods and continues his chore. However, after Berundugus goes to his room, Willy sneaks behind his mentor's desk, takes Berundugus' sorcerer's hat, and opens the book of spills. "Working is tough," announces Willy. "I'm gonna need some help with this one!" After examining a mop on the floor, Willy uses a spell to bring it to life, personifying it. As Willy happily dances and conducts the mop want to do, he quickly becomes over confident and sits down to nap on Berundugus' chair and props his flippers up on the desk. While Willy sleeps, the mop does what it is instructed to do. Willy's dream consists of him standing upon a very tall and vertical rock formation, controlling the high waves, conducting thunder from storm clouds, and controlling the night skies. After dreaming so for about an hour or so, wakes up to the sound of water sloshing around, and discovers the entire floor is flooded with water, wades through the mess and brings out an overly cartoony looking axe and chops up the mop into small pieces, which leaves relief in Willy, as he goes to clean up the mess. However, due to the "magification" of the mop, it simply creates even more mops, trying to do as instructed. Willy, as he walks away from the door which leads to the fountain where the mops get the water, is suddenly slammed against the wall as the door flies open. The mops, carrying the large amounts of water, trample Willy as he gets out from behind the door, as he tries to stop them, but it is ill-fated: the mops continue to flood the floor. Willy tries to dump the water out of an open window, but the water continues to fill the room. Willy eventually gets to the desk and gets ahold of the book of spells, trying to find the one that could revert the mops back to normal, to no avail. The water suddenly starts to swirl and Willy is swept under. Fortunately, Berundugus comes into the room and evaporates the water, and somehow reverts the mops back to normal. Willy, who is under the wreckage, looks sheepishly at Berundugus, and gives him his hat back and a mop as he picks up his original pails and walks away. Berundugus, amused and angry at his apprentice, whacks him on the behind and Willy speedily hurries to finish his chore. The Result Nothing that happened during the event really impacted anything major, due to the fact Willy was only Berundugus' apprentice for a short while, but Willy enjoyed it anyway. Trivia * The event is a parody of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. * Here is a the link for the clip from Fantasia, which did a animated version of it. Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories